Mech Assault Contact Zero
by TheSuperSaiyanProphet
Summary: This is my story set after the events of the second Mech Assault game. I own nothing but my ideas.


Mech Assault

Contact Zero

Saber headed down the hallway in the Wolf Dragoon ship, the Requiem. He was soon joined by his best friend and drop mate Warhammer. They walked towards the Mech bay, prepping their Mechs for a hot drop assault. The were attacking a Word Of Blake mech producing base on Onyx. The House Koritans were backing them up on this mission. The Wolf Dragoons didn't think of this as a serious mission. So they were only sending in 4 teams, 2 mechs each. Teams Alpha, Delta, Zulu, and X-Ray (Saber's team). X-Ray's call signs were Rouge 1 and Rouge 2, Saber being one. Alpha was call sign Gamma, Delta as Raptor, and Zulu as Falcon. They reached their destination, and the doors parted.

"Hey guys!" shouted Lt. Foster as he worked on Sabers Cougar Light Mech.

"Hey Foster!" shouted back Warhammer.

Each team had a primary and a back-up Mech. Saber's primary was the Cougar, his back-up was a Custom Timber Wolf, custom because he hated SRMs. He replaced them with LRMs instead. He also took out the normal PPCs and replaced them with Star Adder Plasma PPCs.

Warhammers primary was a Mad Dog Medium Mech. His back-up was a Blood Asp Assault Mech.

They inspected their mechs and added their personal firearms into the cockpit incase they had to fight on foot. Saber had an Assault Rifle, Warhammer a Shotgun.

"Ok Wolfs. Get ready. Dropping in 10. Get to your drop ships." said Natalia over the intercom.

X-Ray loaded their Mechs onto the moving trays, and moved them into their ship, the Icarus. They walked to the Bridge of the Icarus and strapped in behind Foster and Natalia. The Icarus detached and entered the atmosphere of Onyx.

Onyx: Day 1.

Time: 12:00 PM

Date: 01-12-22

They woke up at the sound of the ship alarm buzzing. They quickly changed into their pilot suits and rushed to the bridge.

"We have a problem guys. A couple of Thor medium Mechs tracked us on the way down. They're sending a scout party, consisting of 4 Thors, and 1 Puma. You 2 have to take them out." said Foster.

"Roger." said Saber.

They rushed to the Mech trays and got into their primary's. Saber powered up his mech, and waited for Warhammer. They leaped out of the Icarus and splashed down into the swamp.

"There's a city a mile away from here. That's where they're coming from," said Warhammer "Team Zulu is coming to assist us."

A NAV marker came up indicating Zulus position. They marched to the RV and Zulu emerged from the brush in 2 Uller light Mechs.

"Hey Rogue 1, nice to see you again." said Falcon 1.

"Likewise." replied Saber.

They trekked through the swamp, arriving at the edge of the city.

"Halt. Ghost contact, 30 meters." said Warhammer.

"Falcon 2, take Rouge 2 and recon." said Falcon 1

"Roger." they said in unison.

"Falcon 1, we need to sweep the inside of the city." said Saber.

"I got your back Rouge 1."

They walked through the city. Then regrouped in the center.

"Hey Rouge 1, we have an issue." said Warhammer.

"Go ahead Rouge 2."

"This city is abandoned."

"Yeah, so?"

"The problem is, is there are fresh things still here, as in, it was just abandoned RECENTLY."

Saber froze and mulled with over in his mind. He snapped back into focus, alarmed.

"Oh shit! Everyone move! We're inside the killzone!" screamed Saber.

Machine gun rounds flew out of a nearby building and hit Falcon 2's Uller in the leg.

"Covering fire!" yelled Warhammer as he fired Pulse Lasers at the Thor.

Falcon 2 limped for cover. A PPC round flew past Saber and impacted into a wall. He flicked on his LRMs and fired a wave of them. The Missiles hit the Puma in the cockpit, it exploded, not allowing the pilot to eject.

"Scratch 1!" shouted Saber.

Falcon 1 engaged his Plasma shields and rushed to a nearby building. He hit his Jump Jets and landed on top the building. He fired a hail of SRMs and Pulse Lasers into a Thor. The Thor turned and looked at the Uller. Warhammer busted through the buildings wall and knocked the Thor off it's feet, and fired Auto Cannons into it's cockpit.

"Scratch 2!"

Falcon 2 took refuge inside a building and fired at the incoming Thors. He hit the Jump Jets and landed on the roof. He opened fire with Pulse Lasers and caught a Pulse Laser barrage in the chest, he fell over, still shooting at the Thors.

"Falcon 2 is down, I repeat, Falcon 2 is down!" shouted Saber. He sighted on the lead Thor and unleashed a hail of Auto Cannon. The Thor collapsed under the hail.

"Scratch 3! 2 more!"

Falcon 1 moved in to cover Falcon 2. Warhammer flanked the last 2 Thors and unleashed a wave of SRMs. The Thor in the rear exploded and took the last Thor with it.

"Scratch 4 and 5!" said Falcon 1.

The all formed up around Falcon 2.

"Don't worry buddy, we're gonna get you outta this." said Warhammer.

Then 2 maximum power Prometheus Assault Mechs bursted out of 2 towers.

"Fall Back!" barked Saber.

"I'm not leaving 2!"

Falcon 1 turned around and fired everything he had at the Assault Mechs, but it wasn't enough.

"C'mon WOB motherfuckers!" screamed Falcon 1.

He caught a Gauss Rifle round through the right side, taking out the Ullers arm. Then he got 2 Jackhammer missiles to the chest, breaching his Mechs reactor.

"Go! Get clear, mine will go off too and take out these bastards!" shouted Falcon 2.

"We're gonna miss you 2." said Saber.

Saber and Warhammer pushed their Mechs speed to max, and sprinted out of the city, not stopping till they reach the Icarus. They turned around and saw the reactors go off.

"R.I.P. Zulu." whispered Saber. They leaped back onto the Icarus, and went back to their barracks to sleep the events of today off.

Onyx: Day 2

Time: 9:00 AM

Date: 1-23-22

Saber walked down the hall to the Mess. He grabbed a tray and went to in something to snack on. He made 2 tacos and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. He sat down and took a bite out of the taco.

"My tacos are amazing..." said Saber.

He destroyed the tacos and went to take a bite out of the fluffy cookie.

The alarmed buzzed.

"Fuck." said Saber. "Now of all times!"

He walked towards the bridge and found Foster waiting for him.

"I've already briefed Warhammer," he said "Your mission is to recon the swamp. We don't want any more surprises."

"Roger."

"4 House Koritans will be supporting you in Cougar light Mechs."

Saber ran towards the Mech bay and climbed into his Cougar. He powered it on and found Warhammer waiting in another Cougar.

"The Cougar isn't really your style." said Saber.

"I know, but it'll work best here."

They exited the Icarus and regrouped with the Koritans.

"Ok. K1, form up with K3 and 4." said Saber.

"Roger Rouge 1."

"K2, you're with me and Rouge 2."

"Roger sir."

They moved out. Thumping through the jungle. Saber turned and looked at his squad members. He turned back and resumed the recon. After about 20 minutes of walked they came to a stop.

"What's the hold up K2?" asked Warhammer.

"Ghost Contact. 78 meters." replied K2.

"Ok. I'll scout it out. Sit tight." said Saber.

He walked around the hill, and spotted the contact. A team of 5 Mad Cat heavy Mechs were scanning the jungle. He returned to the team.

"Guys. Situation." he said.

"What is it?" asked K4.

"We have enemy contacts. 5 Mad Cat heavy Mechs." whispered Saber.

Warhammer let out a low whistle. "This is gonna suck."

"We're gonna need back-up..." said K1.

"Damnit. We have to take them though. The Icarus is the only base we have. If we lose that, we lose everything."

"I have a plan." piped up Warhammer.

"Well, tell us."

If we can locate the city of which those Mechs came from-"

"Then we can capture the city an use it as a forward base!" finished Saber. "Awesome!"

They powered down their Mechs to discuss it.

The Mad Cat formation walked over the hill, an found 6 deactivated Cougar Mechs.

"What?"

"Maybe they're abandoned?"

"Let's move along. They pose no threat."

"Roger."

They moved past the Cougars.

X-Ray and the HKs jumped into their Mechs and activated them.

"Let's get some!" shouted Saber.

They opened fire and took out 2 Mad Cats. The rest opened fire with LRMs. K3 took a couple to the left arm, it blew clean off.

"Fuck!"

A Mad Cat charged up its duel PPC cannons and blasted Saber in the chest. His Mech fell over.

"Saber!" shouted Warhammer.

He charged at the Mad Cats and opened up with Auto Cannons. 2 more Mad Cats fell, leaving one left. Warhammer, K1, K2, K3, and K4 opened fire with Pulse Lasers. Decimating the last Mad Cat. They got out of their Mechs to rest.

"Saber!" yelled Warhammer "Saber, PLEASE respond! DAMNIT SABER!"

Warhammer looked at the HKs.

"Go back to the Icarus and get a loader Mech to carry him back!" barked Warhammer.

"For all we know he could be dead!" said K1.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO IT!" Warhammer snapped.

"Why?! I didn't see you try and save Zulu!" shouted K1.

"What did you just say?"

"Yeah, you heard me!"

Warhammer walked up to K1.

"Say it again."

"I said I-"

Warhammer punched him in the face. The grabbed him by his collar.

"Shut up! Fuck you! You don't know what it's like to have a brotherhood relationship! To be able to lay your life on the line for your best friend!" he threw K1 to the ground and pointed at K2 "Please... Get that loader over here... That's all I ask..."

He walked back to his Mech and climbed in, closing the hatch. He wanted to be left alone. He radioed Natalia an told her the news.

"No... Not Saber..." she whispered.

The loader arrived and picked up Sabers Cougar. They trekked back to the Icarus. They ripped off Sabers hatch and found his right arm gone, and severe burns along his body. They moved him to the med bay. Warhammer tried to enter but the medics closed the door.

"I'm sorry. But he needs to be left alone."

Warhammer walked down the hallway to the barracks.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he punched a dent into the wall. He walked to his bed and collapsed, falling asleep.

Onyx: Day 7

Time: 12:00 PM

Date: 1-30-22

Warhammer was sitting in the Mess with Delta and Alpha.

"Hey Raptor 1, Gamma 2." he said sitting down.

"Sup Rouge 2, hey, sorry to hear about Rouge 1..." said Gamma 2.

"I hope he pulls through." said Warhammer.

"Don't worry! Rouge 1 has more injuries and combat experience than anyone on the Icarus! He'll pull through!" said Raptor 1 cheerfully.

"I hope you're right." muttered Warhammer.

He ate quietly, stopping to reply or crack a joke. He stood up and went to dump his tray when K1 bumped into him.

"Watch where you're walking faggot." said K1.

"What? Do I need to hit your dumbass again?" replied Warhammer.

"Do it."

Warhammer cocked back but was caught by Gamma 2.

"Don't waste your energy on these idiots. Rouge 1 would destroy them any day." said Raptor 1.

"You are lucky I have friends." said Warhammer.

He set his tray in the dish cleaner and moved to the bridge to see if there was any work to be done.

"Hey Foster." said Warhammer entering the Bridge "Anything that needs to be done?"

"Yeah dude, sorry about Saber, but you can either take Alpha and secure the city, or set up motion beacons with Delta. Or both."

"I'll just see which one I feel like doing."

"Roger that Warhammer."

He marched off the Bridge and down to the Mech bay. He hoped in a Blood Asp assault Mech.

"Alpha, lock and load. We're taking back the city!" said Warhammer.

"Sir yes Sir!" shouted Gammas 1 and 2.

They hopped into 2 other Blood Asps, and set out.

They walked through the jungle to the city. They powered down their Mechs and scouted it out on foot. The snuck past the defense turrets guarding the city entrance. They came to a storage building and crept along side the back wall, opening a door. They stealthed the inside and regrouped when they made sure it was clear. They flicked on the lights.

A row of Mechs, varying from Light to Heavy sat inside, waiting for usage.

"No Assaults?" whispered Gamma 1.

"Doesn't look like it." answered Gamma 2.

Warhammer walked over to 2 very large crates in the back. They were labeled "Ragnarok" and "Ymir".

3 loud explosions went off outside.

"What the-"

The walls blew apart and there was a microscopic whatthefuck moment. Warhammer looked up and saw a Atlas assault mech standing over them, flood lights raining down a harsh glare.

"Wolf Dragoon scum." said the pilot.

The Atlas pointed its Pulse Lasers at Warhammer.

A hail of Plasma PPC rained down on the Atlas. It turned but received a salvo of LRMs. It fell, cockpit melted.

"What the fuck was that?!" yelled Gamma 2.

Warhammer leaped over the splintered wall wreckage and squinted through the flames. A lone Star Adder marched over to his location. It looked down at him, and powered down. A black robed figure climbed out and landed next to Warhammer.

"Who are you?!" demanded Warhammer.

The figure tugged at the cloak, and it fell.

The grin, the hair, the only new things were the robotic arm and the angry red scars the criss crossed his body.

"SABER!" shouted Warhammer.

"In the flesh!" replied Saber.

Gammas 1 and 2 jogged over to them.

"Rouge 1! Glad to have you FO!" they said.

(FO=Fully Operational)

"Thanks guys!"

They all clung onto the Star Adders right Machine gun arm as he walked back to the Icarus. The hatched opened and everyone turned to look and see who it was.

Saber opened the hatch, and stood up.

"SABER!" shouted everyone.

He hopped out and walked to the bridge with Warhammer. The doors slid apart. Natalia sprang to her feet and hugged him.

"Saber!"

"Hey Natalia!"

"Glad you're ok Saber!"

"Thanks Foster!"

He said his good-byes then left for the Barracks.

"Hey Saber, I have a question."

"What is it War?"

"How come everyone loves you?"

Saber froze.

"War, have you ever heard the story of the Mech Warrior?"

"Yeah, but it's a myth. There's no way a guy could do that!"

"Yeah... A myth..."

"Why?"

"I.. I just wanted to know if you knew..."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Oh it's something. You don't randomly ask people about a fake psychopath who 'took down the old WOB leader'! He's fake. He's not real. He's an idiot."

"You know what? You wouldn't even know."

"WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT?!"

"I'm him."

"What?"

"I'm the Mech Warrior."

"No you're not."

"Ask anyone on this ship. You know, the ICARUS? The one the Mech Warrior won with? Yeah. That was me..."

Warhammer fell silent.

"So it's true."

"Yes."

"No wonder."

"Don't worry, one day, you'll be like me."

"How? I'm nothing compared to you."

"Hammer!"

He looked at Saber.

"I've taught you better than that!"

"Sir yes sir!" said Warhammer.

"Now, we should get some sleep. We have something to do tomorrow."

"Roger."

Onyx: Day 8

Time: 10:00 AM

Date: 1-31-22

The intercom crackled to life.

"Wolf Dragoons. This is the Requiem. We are sending you everyone. A MASSIVE WOB invasion is on it's way. Make hast. We will all be joining you. The invasion will happen 3-04-22. Make sure you're ready when the time comes."

"Holy shit..." whispered Saber.

"I know man..." replied Warhammer.

"Well, let's get everything done while we still can. Gather all squads. We're taking the city."

"Roger!"

Onyx: Judgement Day

Time: 1:00 PM

Date: 03-04-22

Everyone in the Wolf Dragoons were here. Alpha, Delta, Echo, Hotel, Bravo, even the legendary Sigma was here. Major Natalia and Foster had taken the Icarus back up into space onto the Requiem. Just in case.

They felt them before they saw them. The subsonic rumble of what you could only guess as 100 Mechs, all tonnages, marched towards the Wolf Dragoons. The Dragoons held their ground. And that's when they saw it. The maximum power Prometheus carrying the red flag. Their leader.

Chaos broke out. Pulse Lasers and PPCs and missiles crossed the air. Saber left his COM open just incase.

"Foxtrot 1 watch out! Owens on your left!"

"Gamma 2! You've got 3 Hickman, raining down on you!"

"Foxtrot 2! This is Raptor 2! I'm pinned down!"

"This is K1! We're being overrun!"

"Medic! We need a Medic over here!"

"Incoming fighter strike! Get clear!"

"I have tone, fox 2 fox 2."

"Sigma 2 is down!"

Saber fired at the incoming Cougar. He let loose with his Gauss Rifles. The Cougar melted and bent. He finished it off with some Plasma. He ran towards Sigma 1s position, backing him up.

"Nice of you to join Rouge 1!"

"Always a pleasure Sig 1!"

He combined fire with Sigma 1, wiping out 3 Ravens.

He sprinted towards Raptor 2.

He aimed his Machine Guns, and burst fired at a Thor. Knocking it off its feet. He backed up Gammas 1 and 2.

"Where's Warhammer?!"

"I don't know Gamma 2!"

He fired at the Atlas until it fell face first. He ran for cover, taking fire from a Ragnarok.

"Rouge 2! I'm pinned down by a Ragnarok!"

There was no answer.

"Rouge 2!?"

Still no answer.

He popped up and fired his MG until is clacked empty. He charged up 2 Plasma PPCs, and let loose. The Ragnarok fell, exploding.

"Warhammer, respond."

No reply.

He pushed the Mechs speed to max, sprinting towards Warhammers FOF tag position. The combat slowed down to a dwindle and Saber but the last WOB Mech out with his Gauss Rifles. He walked towards Warhammers downed Star Adder.

"Sa-Saber..." whispered Warhammer.

"You're gonna be ok."

"Saber... I feel tired. I, I want to go to sleep."

He knew what that meant.

"Ok... Just close your eyes... You'll feel just fine when you wake up..." whispered Saber to his dying best friend.

Warhammer struggled to see the approaching leader Prometheus.

"Oh... Crap..." he looked up at Saber "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Give him hell."

Warhammer closed his eyes, and his breathing subsided.

Saber looked at Warhammers body. Tears welling in his eyes. He looked at the incoming Mech, nothing but hatred ablaze in his eyes. He gripped the Timber Wolf controls and slammed the "close hatch" button. He turned to face his incoming attacker.

"I will wipe you Dragoon scum from Onyx." said the leader.

Saber looked at him, tears streaming down his face.

"I will kill you!"

He charged. Firing everything he had. The Prometheus didn't even get a shot off before it was melted and turned to slag. Bubbling from the Plasma. He opened the hatch and looked at the sky.

"Warhammer. I'm sorry."

The Icarus touched down and Saber entered the ship.

"Saber! We won!" shouted Foster and Natalia.

"What's the point in winning," he whispered "if the last person you cared about died, right in front of you..."

He walked down the hallway, and punched a dent into the wall. Right next to Warhammers. He walked into his barracks, and fell into his bed. Crying.

The End


End file.
